emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Major (1983 character)
The Major was a minor character in Emmerdale Farm in 1983. He was a golfing friend of Alan Turner. Alan invited his local pub landlord Amos Brearly along, only because he owed Amos a favour. The Major took an instant dislike to Amos due to his garish clothing, inability to play golf, and silly talk. The Major felt Amos was an embarrassment. The Major was played by future Grange Hill star Michael Sheard. Biography Backstory Born in about 1935, The Major joined the army and later became a Major. He was a keen golfer and a friend of Alan Turner. 1983 Home Farm manager Alan Turner was a friend of The Major. The Major and his friend Tufty Billingham invited Alan Turner along to a golfing day out at Hotten Golf Course. Alan had been praised by his local pub landlord Amos Brearly recently, so Alan invited Amos along. Amos was trying very hard to form a friendship with Alan Turner and was sucking up to him whenever he came into The Woolpack. Amos was gleeful that he had been invited to golf, and said Turner is a true friend of his now. And even Alan seemed to have found a friend in Amos. But not for long as the golfing day out would prove. Amos wore bright red clothing for the golfing match. When Turner and Amos joined The Major and Tufty, the Major would not shake Amos' hand and took an instant dislike to him. Amos said he had not played golf for a long time. The Major made a snide dig at Amos about beginners holding him up at golf. When Amos nipped to the shop, the Major said that Turner must have owed Amos a big favour to bring someone like him to a golf club. Alan Turner was trying to impress the Major, so as to get business from him. The Major's dislike of Amos was heightened when Amos called out just as the Major was about to take his swing. The Major harshly said "Do you mind?" and told Amos to be quiet. Amos kept holding the game up, and had to get secret tips from Tufty Billingham, who was a true gentleman. The Major cheated by moving the ball, so Amos did so, thinking it was part of the game. The Major told Amos off, and when Amos called The Major out on his hypocrisy, the Major said he is finished, as the whole game has been wasted. They went back to the club house for a drink. Amos and Tufty got chatting and Amos had to collect his wallet from his other trousers in his locker. When Alan and The Major were in the toilets at the urinals, Amos walked in to get his wallet out of his locker, which was round the corner from the toilets, and overheard The Major asking Turner whatever persuaded him to invite Amos, as he is a total idiot. Turner sucked up to the Major, so he said that he did not want to invite Amos but he owed him a favour, and Amos had said that he could play. The Major replied saying Amos is a "liar as well as a buffoon, not to mention an insufferable bore". Turner agreed with The Major's every word, saying "Yes. Can't deny that". Amos was shocked and hurt at Alan Turner, the man he admired, was agreeng with someone who was criticising him rotten. So, Amos quietly got his belongings and left the changing rooms. The Major and Alan were totally unaware that Amos was stood round the corner listening to their harsh words. Alan may not have meant what he said about Amos, as he was crawling to the Major, but Amos did not know this, and thought Alan meant every word. Quite hurt, Amos made an excuse to leave, saying he had a phonecall and had to get back to Beckindale. Tufty offered to drive Amos back, so Amos asked Tufty for a lift back to The Woolpack. The psychotic sounding Major said he was glad to see the back of Amos. Turner invited The Major to shooting evenings. Amos later told Henry Wilks that he overheard Turner and The Major criticisng him in the changing rooms. Amos later served Alan and said he may not be a good golfer but is a good landlord, but will not go on as he does not want to bore him. Turner may have known that Amos had overheard him and The Major criticising him. Amos' attitude to Turner changed forever after that, and he was more frosty towards him, and always called him "Mr Turner". Alan and The Major probably stayed in touch offscreen. Memorable info Appearances 1983 *Episode 791 (22nd March 1983) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 1983. Category:1983 minor characters. Category:Golfers. Category:Unnamed characters. Category:Soldiers. Category:Births circa 1935